Spin Gear System
The Spin Gear System is the first Beyblade system to be implemented, starting from July 1999. In Japan, it was split into two systems, known as the 4-Layer and 5-Layer Systems. It is succeeded by the Magnacore System. Information Originally, the Beys in this system utilized a Four-Layer Structure. They could only spin clockwise and required a screwdriver for assembly. However, with the introduction of the Five-Layer Structure, a Spin Gear was added, allowing for greater spinning power and left rotation (through the use of Left Spin Gears). These Spin Gears later evolved further, to have gimmicks. All Beyblades released after December 2000 were assigned a serial number with this format: A - 000. Hidden Spirits Series See here for more information. Bearing Gyros Series See here for more information. Structure Known as the Five-Layer Structure, Spin Gear System Beyblades consist of five basic parts: Bit Chips (BC) A Bit Chip (ビットチップ Bitto Chippu) is a circular part held in place by the Attack Ring. While Bit Chips were optional for the most part, it would usually come with decals that could be placed on it of it for aesthetic purposes. These stickers would usually portray a Bit-Beast from the Anime. Since Bit-Chips were short in length in their early stages, old Chips will not fit without Bit-Chip Covers. *All Bit-Chips on the Japanese versions of the Beyblades had codes imprinted on them. These codes could be used to unlock the Bit in the game, Beyblade Fighting Tournament. Bit Chip Covers Bit Chip Covers (ビットチップカバー Bitto Chippu Kabā) were initially attached to all Beyblades released under the Four Layer System and their purpose was to protect Bit-Chips from damage. However, as Bit-Chip Covers would frequently fall out in battle, Bit-Chips were lengthened during the implementation of the Five Layer System. Bit-Chip Covers became obsolete as they became difficult to disengage with the new Bit-Chips. In addition to this, old Beyblades with Bit-Chip Covers, such as Master Dranzer, have now been changed to include the longer Bit-Chips in Japan. Attack Rings (AR) Attack Rings (アタックリング Atakku Ringu) provide the Beyblade with it's main contact points and determine it's attack strength and effects. It is often the part that makes contact with opposing Beyblades first hence it's name. Attack Rings are decorated with various spikes and protrusions that accentuate its Type characteristics: Attack, Defense, Stamina etc. Sub-Attack Rings A Sub-Attack Ring, or Secondary Attack Ring (二重アタックリング Nijū Atakkuringu) is compatible with Beyblades that do not have a fixed Attack Ring, such as Galeon Attacker. It is not compatible with Beyblades like Dragoon F, which has a fixed Attacked Ring. It can also be attached to Gabriel's Blade Base. Since it is not fixed, it can spin freely and has the effect of absorbing blows and eluding opponents' attacks. Any part capable of fitting a Sub-Attack Ring cannot be used without one. Weight Disks (WD) Weight Disks (ウエイトディスク Ueito Disuku) determine the weight and stabilises a Beyblade. Those with a large diameter can be used for attacking. The Weight Disk was the only metal part of the Beyblade, being made out of iron. Spin Gears (SG) Spin Gears (スピンギア Supin Gia) are a small gear-like parts that determine the rotation direction of the Beyblade, either Right-Spin (clockwise) or Left-Spin (counter-clockwise). Standard Spin Gears Standard Spin Gears have plastic casing surrounding a metal ring and gear which is placed into the Blade Base and held in place by base clips. The core (centre pieces) is not interchangeable in Standard Spin Gears. Different variations have now been released that feature weights, bearings and even an engine inside the Spin Gear. *'Right Spin Gears' (レライトピンギア Raito Supingia) allow for right spin when used in tandem with Right-Spin Shooters. In a Right-Spin Spin Gear, two tabs (situated close to the right sides of the Spin Gear) would attach to the Right-Spin Shooter, allowing a Beyblade to be spun clockwise. *'Left Spin Gears' (レフトスピンギア Refuto Supingia) allow for left spin when used in tandem with Left-Spin Shooters. Left-Spin Spin Gears are similar in design to Right-Spin Spin Gears, the only difference being that the tabs on a Left-Spin Spin Gear are situated on the opposite side of the Right-Spin Spin Gears tabs. This allows Left-Spin Shooters to be used with these gears. Additionally, the Left-Spin tabs extend out further than the Right-Spin tabs, meaning that Right-Spin Shooter cannot be used with Left-Spin Spin Gears and vice-versa. Gimmick Spin Gears Gimmick Spin Gears (ギミックのトピンギア Gimikku no Supin Gia) are Spin Gears with certain mechanisms that make them stand out from Standard Spin Gears. Blade Bases (BB) Blade Bases (ブレードベース Burēdo Bēsu) contain the axis of a Beyblade. This part roughly determines the overall Type, spin and movement of a Beyblade and provides them with traction. Prior to the implementation of the Five Layer System, the Spin Gear was integrated into the Blade Base and could only spin right. Some were directly connected to the axis (Blade Tip). It should be noted that, while Four Layer Sytstem Blade Bases are somewhat compatible with this system, these Beyblades would be considered imperfect or incomplete. Beyblades Hasbro Versions Hasbro released Jumping Base as a complete Beyblade whilst Takara released only the Blade Base. Category:Systems Category:Original Series Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:First Generation Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Spin Gear System